Christmas Present
by Japanese Bunny
Summary: Kagome bring Inu Yasha to her time for christmas he want to give her gift and what will it be? Sorry for my poor english there is many mistakes probably


~*~ Christmas Present ~*~  
  
Kagome had left feudal japan for the christmas. Inu Yasha try to make her stay but fail. Kagome walked into her house. "I'm home!" she call.  
  
Nobody answer. Kagome look around confuse. 'Where is everyone?' she thought.  
  
"Souta! Kaasan! Jiichan!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Kagome sigh. She go to kitchen and found a note on table. She picked it up and read it.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome,  
  
You probably won't get this since you probably be in feudal japan for Christmas but just in case. Me, Jiichan, and Souta went to my cousin-no house for Christmas. If you do come home, please be careful and stay with Inu Yasha just to be safe. I pretty sure he can use your room but if no, then let him use Soutano room. Love ya!  
  
~Mom  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome-no look sadden. 'They went to my aunt in Kyoto,' she thought and sigh.  
  
She sat down on couch, upset to spend Christmas alone. Then a thought came. "Hey, Christmas with Inu Yasha won't be so bad!" She went back to the well and got in, transport to feudal japan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha nearly fell over, feeling her scent back. "What is she doing back so soon?" He jumped down from the tree he was in to the well and help her out.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she say.  
  
"Wha is it?" he ask.  
  
"Can you come stay at my time for holiday?okaasan, jiichan and Souta not home and I am kind of lonely..." she trail off.  
  
Inu Yasha blink. "Uhh... sure... beats staying here waiting for you. Hold on this is gonna be loud." he say. "SHIPPOU!!! TELL MIROKU AND SANGO I'M BE IN KAGOME NO TIME!!"  
  
Kagome nearly got deaf.  
  
"He probably heard," Inu Yasha say.  
  
"Inu Yasha! You hurt my ears!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Sorry!" Inu Yasha apologize quickly not wanting to be sat. "Let go to your time."  
  
Kagome sigh. "Okay, let go." She jumped into the well with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow Kagome. This your house? cool. Never so decorated before," Inu Yasha say.  
  
"Of course! It Christmas!"  
  
"Never heard of it."  
  
"Whatever just... lets go in!" Kagome say, not wanting to explain.  
  
They went to living room to a huge Christmas tree.  
  
"Wow. Huge tree in your living room," Inu Yasha say.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Silly. It's a Christmas tree. Almost everyone have one."  
  
"Oh." His eyes fell on some stuff under it.  
  
"Oooh! Presents! Guess they left the ones for me," Kagome say.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't too certain about wha was Kagome talking about.  
  
Kagome look at his face and mistook it for one feeling left out. 'He must want a gift too,' she thought.  
  
She kneel down by Christmas tree and looked at the gifts. "There's some for you here too," Kagome say.  
  
"Uh, for wha?"  
  
"Come on! Open yours!" she say, giving him one of his, the one from Souta.  
  
"Okay..." Inu Yasha open it. "Wha is this?"  
  
"It's a game boy. There's batteries inside and a game."  
  
"oh so it's like one of those video games only on a small screen?" Inu Yasha ask.  
  
"Sort of," she say.  
  
"Okay cool. Tell Souta thanks."  
  
"I will."  
  
They opened more gifts.  
  
"Hey," Kagome suddenly remember something. "I got something for you too, it's upstairs. I'll be right back!" She went up to her room.  
  
Inu Yasha watched her leave. 'They got me all this stuff and I didn't get them anything.'  
  
Kagome come down with a huge box. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he took from her. It didn't weigh much.  
  
He open it and saw a lot of ramen. "Wow! So much! Thanks!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Inu Yasha."  
  
"But... I didn't get you anything..." he say quietly.  
  
"No worries you don't have to get me anything!"  
  
"I don't feel right to just take this stuff..."  
  
"No, it's alright really," Kagome say.  
  
"Well, I might have something for you but... I not sure you'll like it."  
  
"I'll like it, whatever it is," Kagome say.  
  
Inu Yasha decide to change topic. "Wha's that?" he ask pointing to something above her.  
  
Kagome look confuse for moment then looked up. He saw her blush and quickly step away from it.  
  
"Wha is that?"  
  
"It's mistletoe. If you see someone under it you suppose to kiss them..."  
  
"Oh, so I'm suppose to kiss you?" he ask.  
  
Kagome blush. "Well, yeah you do but you really don't have to."  
  
"Oh, okay," he say decide she doesn't want him to.  
  
When he didn't, Kagome decide he doesn't want to and sigh to herself.  
  
"So wha the thing you wanted to give me?" she ask, happy again.  
  
Inu Yasha blush. "Uh, it's nothing. Forget it."  
  
"Inuu Yashaa! I want my present!"  
  
Inu Yasha sigh. "Well, alright but I not sure you'll like. But promise not to make me sit."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Well, okay..." he sigh and move closer to her.  
  
Kagome blush. 'Why the sudden closeness. Is he this worried that I will sit him?' she think.  
  
But to her surprise, Inu Yasha kissed her.  
  
Kagome-no eyes widened. What was this? Inu Yasha just kissed her. Kagome like it and kissed back.  
  
Inu Yasha feel her kiss back and pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Kagome."  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
__Sumimasen... watashi ha eigo ga hanasemasen. watashi ha nihonjin desu. please tell me how to do posesion word I don't know English that well since I live in Hiroshima all my life I only know my your and that it. I would ask my friend from Okinawa but I cant talk to her now she cant use the phone. review and corect some my mistake please.__ 


End file.
